Volví por ti
by Mihll
Summary: Hanamichi se preguntaba si esa noticia que salió en televisión era verdad o mentira, Kaede Rukawa, el mejor jugador de la NBA había desaparecido de Estados Unidos hace dos días sin dejar rastro...


"_Volví por ti"_

       Hanamichi se preguntaba si esa noticia que salió en televisión era verdad o mentira, Kaede Rukawa, el mejor jugador de la NBA había desaparecido de Estados Unidos hace dos días sin dejar rastro...

Examinó con detenimiento la fotografía que tenía en manos, aquella que se tomó junto al equipo de baloncesto cuando estaba en primero de preparatoria, estaba impecablemente enmarcada y en ella de retrataban las alegres figuras de unos muchachos que aspiraban lograr el trofeo del campeonato nacional, claro, siempre había uno que no sonreía y ese era Kaede Rukawa alias el zorro apestoso.

Esa foto significaba mucho para él y se sentía conmovido cada vez que lo aferraba a su pecho recordando los buenos momentos aquellos, hoy no era la excepción, lo sostuvo unos cuantos minutos hasta que decidió verlo una vez mas antes de dejarlo en su lugar de honor en la mesita de luz al lado de su cama.

Suspiró al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios

-"me voy a cumplir mi gran sueño pero tú...siempre serás un torpe"-

Recordaba esas palabras del zorro como si fuera ayer, se las había dicho el día en que fue a despedirlo al aeropuerto, cuando se marchaba a Estados Unidos siguiendo su mayor sueño. Supo entonces que iba a extrañar aquel insulto, no había nadie en Japón que lo llamara de aquella forma y menos que se atreviera a dejarlo en ridículo ante todos como solo él sabía hacer.

-¿dónde te metiste estúpido zorrito?...seguro que te has ido a esconder a tu madriguera-susurró sonriente aunque pronto su rostro se tornó serio y cruzado por una sombra de preocupación.

Suspiró con nostalgia pasando sus dedos suavemente por el cristal de la fotografía, acariciando la figura de Kaede con reverencia.

Este era el tiempo para rememorar viejos pasares, viejas peleas, buenos momentos vividos el uno al otro aunque siempre se disfrazaban con insultos de ambas partes. Pero así era en su tiempo de escuela, creyó odiarlo solo por que se ganó el corazón de la niña que quería, aquella chica castaña de ojos azules y bella sonrisa, la misma que ahora estaba felizmente casada con su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Kaede

¿En qué momento se había dado cuenta que su rivalidad tenía algo oculto?, solo hasta que fue algo tarde, cuando vio aquel avión perderse en el cielo a través de los grandes ventanales del aeropuerto. Su corazón se contrajo, comenzó a doler con tan solo pensar que tal vez no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo...entonces lo supo, sentía por él las cosas que jamás sintió por aquellas chicas que un día creyó querer, por que tan solo era eso, un simple querer, nada mas que un capricho que ni siquiera se acercaban a lo que su alma deseaba entregar a aquel que se había marchado...lo amaba pero se dio cuenta cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

Pero así es la vida, una total incertidumbre que te sorprende cuando menos te lo esperas- eso pensaba mientras se dirigía a la ventana. Corrió las cortinas y dejó su frente apegada al cristal enfriado por los helados hilos de lluvia que daban contra el. Pero estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera podía percatarse que la noche ya había vencido sobre el día, la oscuridad en el exterior era absoluta y silenciosa, nadie caminaba bajo su manto, nadie sería tan valiente para enfrentarse a ese temporal que se desencadenaba haciendo que todo se volviera mas negrusco y frío de lo que se podía.

Suspiró con fuerza y su cálido aliento empañó el vidrio en un círculo que poco a poco fue menguando

No sabía cuanto duraría este ensimismamiento pero lo valía, estar perdido en el recuerdo del zorro lo era todo, no importaba nada, en sus pensamientos estaban juntos y él le decía que le correspondía, que le amaba tanto que sentía que su corazón explotaría amor, aunque eso fuera irreal y que quizás nunca sucedería en realidad, más ahora que estaba perdido y quien sabe donde lo llevarían sus pasos...donde sea que fuera, esperaba que la felicidad le alcanzara, por que si era así, también lo sería

-zorro-susurró y su débil voz se perdió en la profundidad de esa pequeña sala

Pasaron unos minutos desde ese entonces cuando de pronto sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas por unos sonidos en la puerta, desvió lentamente su rostro hacía esta y se preguntó quien podría ser a esas horas. Entrecerró sus ojos, no tenía la más mínima intensión de moverse de la posición en que estaba, sin embargo, los golpes se volvieron más audibles, como si la persona que tocaba se veía en la urgencia de ser recibido. Solo por ello sacudió su cabeza con energía para despabilarse un poco y fue a abrir, al hacerlo se encontró con la figura de un muchacho con similar altura que la del zorro, misma piel pálida, rostro frío, y pelo azabache pero completamente empapado, al igual que todo el resto de su cuerpo.

Cerró la puerta por instinto, como si hubiera visto un fantasma y quisiera escapar de tal aparición, y con la misma sensación negó con la cabeza creyendo que lo que vio era una alucinación creada por el deseo de verlo nuevamente... no podía ser, su zorro no podía estar en ese lugar ¿o si?. La duda lo asoló tan pronto como comenzó a pensar...un tal vez y sólo para asegurarse volvió a abrir, alucinación o no, él seguía allí, mirándolo con insistencia y directamente a los ojos

-tan solo eres un fantasma-dejó escapar con voz incrédula

-torpe...los fantasmas no hablan-

Hanamichi rió de sí mismo creyéndose muy mal por figurar tal cosa, creía estar tan loco que ahora hasta podía oír la voz de su alucinación

-me dejarás entrar o tal vez quieras que me muera de frío aquí afuera-eso si que sonaba a realidad

El tono en que Kaede lo dijo hizo que Hanamichi despertará de su pesimismo, eso le recordó que solo el verdadero zorro podía expresarse de esa manera, solo que aun no creía que fuera verdad y restregó sus ojos para comprobar que estos no les estuvieran mintiendo como solían hacerlo en esas noches en que pensaba en él y parecía que llegaba a verlo de pie frente a su persona.

Estaba allí, se pellizcó en el muslo y seguía estando allí

-¡zorro!...eres tú-expresó al fin con la voz cargada de emoción

- si, el mismo que se morirá en tu puerta si no le cedes el paso-

Solo entonces echó pie atrás permitiéndole el acceso. El ojiazul estaba completamente empapado, de su largo abrigo color negro estilaban gotas que daban contra su prolijo piso, sus lacios cabellos se encontraban apegados a su frente, su piel tiritaba... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo de pie bajo la lluvia?, mucho para que mostrara ese aspecto, sin embargo, Kaede no estuvo dispuesto a desprenderse de sus ropajes, mas le apremiaba lanzarse a abrazo del pelirrojo apenas éste cerrara la puerta tras de si.

Su calor era todo lo que necesitaba, sentirlo al lado suyo aunque fuera un instante, por que por él escapó de ese mundo del que nunca pudo acostumbrarse, le faltaba algo, siempre le faltó lo que dejó en su país natal, ese ser que ahora que ahora correspondía a su abrazo con la misma intensidad que le daba, ese hombre que le robó el corazón que nunca pensó que latiría con desesperación como lo hacía ahora...le era tan indispensable como el aire, era la luz que iluminaba su vida, que le mostró el camino para alcanzar el mas bello de los sentimientos, aquel que le hacía feliz e infeliz por no tenerlo a su lado, el amor...

El tiempo fue su cómplice, pareció detenerse en cuanto sus cuerpos estuvieron apegados.

Ninguno quería separarse, se sentía tan bien tener al otro con su rostro posado en su hombro y el fuerte golpetear de dos corazones latiendo como uno mismo. Pero Hanamichi tenía cordura, su zorro se estaba enfriando demasiado y no iba a permitir que cogiera un resfriado, por eso lo alejó aunque lo hizo con suavidad, dándose la libertad de tomar su barbilla con la mano y obligarlo a mirarlo de frente

Era tan fácil perderse en la profundidad de esos ojos azules que hasta le hacía olvidar que todo en él temblaba producto del frío, no, su necesidad de verle bien era mas fuerte, aunque en verdad, mas que exigirle que se quitara toda esa ropa mojada, quería entregarle su propio calor con su boca, a través de esos labios medio azulados y palpitantes...los deseaba mas que la vida misma, poder probar esa miel que aseguraba que sabía al cielo mismo

-tengo...frío- apenas pudo pronunciar el morocho, también deseaba ser besado pero el frío lo estaba dominando

-vamos a mi cuarto para que puedas cambiarte- atinó a decir con decisión ante la súplica

Lo tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró de manera rápida hasta el baño de su habitación, allí lo dejó solo para que pudiera quitarse las ropas mientras él buscaba en su closet otras que podrían quedarle, se las dejó a su alcance y se fue corriendo a la cocina a preparar chocolate caliente.

Minutos más tarde, un aun tembloroso zorrito llegó a su lado, por suerte ya tenía todo listo y le sirvió una humeante taza.

Kaede la sostuvo con ambas manos intentando calentarlas Ni siquiera el líquido que llevó a su boca era tan cálido como la presencia de su pelirrojo, todo estaba bien si él estaba a un paso suyo, demasiado, mejor que un sueño.

Pudo sonreír apenas sintió que recobraba su temperatura normal y aquel gesto, prácticamente dejó embobado a la persona que le miraba, tal vez la única sonrisa que había dado en el último tiempo, estaba reservada para Hanamichi, su torpe

-y-yo...voy por una manta...-balbuceó el pelirrojo, su sonrojo fue evidente al darse cuenta de sus postura y sin esperar a percatarse del propio de Kaede, se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto.

Mas tarde llegaba con una cobija en manos y vestido con ropas secas, en ese entonces el moreno se hallaba en la sala, sentado en el sillón, bebiendo el último resquicio de chocolate que quedaba en su taza. Fue precavido en llegar por detrás y cubrirle la espalda, aun no sabía como enfrentarse a su mirada de nuevo por que sentía hacerlo, él haría que se derritiera por completo. Se mordió el labio inferior, sus ganas de abrazarlo amenazaban con ser superiores a su control

Kaede hizo un gesto de agrado y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue posar una mano sobre la de Hanamichi que aun mantenía en su hombro, sintió que esta se estremecía con el contacto. Eso le hizo dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios para luego virar su cabeza hacía atrás y enfrentarle con la mirada.

Su acción fue recompensada con la más hermosa imagen que podía hallar, la piel bronceada del rostro del muchacho se encontraba con un visible sonrojo y esas orbes color miel reflejaban los mismos sentimientos que él mantenía en su corazón en este momento.

Por un par de segundos sostuvieron la mirada pero Hanamichi no pudo soportarlo y apenas tuvo el valor suficiente descendió su boca hacia el otro, depositando en sus labios un suave beso, el más tierno y dulce... Sin temor a equivocarse le estaba revelando todo el amor que sentía, que era puro y verdadero. Luego se separó de manera ceremoniosamente lenta, sus labios palpitaban con la esencia de los que había probado, su corazón estaba como un loco acelerado dado fuertes golpes en las paredes de su pecho y todo su cuerpo aun estaba con esa sensación de ser atravesado por una corriente eléctrica por que no había nada como deleitarse con un beso dado a la persona amada.

No sabía que decir después de eso, las emociones que cargaba le quitó el habla, pero Kaede, si tenía que decir algo

-no creí encontrar esto cuando decidí regresar pero estoy muy feliz...te amo y volví por ti, por que te extrañaba como no imaginas...tal vez tenga miles de problemas por dejar abandonado todo, pero vale la pena saber que he sido recompensado con el mas maravilloso de los obsequios...tú...te amo y no tengo miedo a expresar todo lo que siento...te amo desde siempre y sé que te seguiré amando por la eternidad...-

Hanamichi cerró sus ojos, lo que oía hacía que su pecho se inflara mas de lo que se podía

-y yo te amo a ti-fue la respuesta salida desde lo profundo de su alma al tiempo que abría sus ojos solo para encontrarse con esa única realidad, su zorrito viéndole con amor infinito, con esos ojos azules marinos abrillantados por su declaración

Lo besó de nuevo, esta vez fue mas largo y profundo, con esa ansiedad acumulada por el tiempo en que lo anheló. Sus lenguas se entrecruzaron buscando recorrer cada punto de esa cavidad que querían hacer suya. Nada más importaba.

Kaede se entregó completamente a aquel contacto liberando su otra mano de la taza que se perdió en el olvido, ambos brazos se aferraron al cuello de su amado reclamando completa soberanía, obligándolo a no separarse ya que quería que esto fuera eterno, sin embargo, la naturaleza de la vida les obligó a separarse, el aire escaseaba en sus pulmones y aunque jadeantes y respirando dificultad se oyeron unos nuevos te amo

Hanamichi sin despegar la mirada del otro dio la vuelta al sillón y se dejó caer sentado a su lado, éste le envolvió con la manta y apegó su cuerpo dejándose reposar entre sus brazos, se hizo un silencio placentero entre ellos, para que mas palabras si ya lo habían dicho todo.

-aun no creo que esto sea verdad-susurró Hanamichi luego de un rato

-yo tampoco pero estamos juntos y si esto es un sueño...no quiero despertar-

-ni yo zorrito y ahora que te tengo ya no voy a dejarte ir-

Kaede soltó una leve sonrisa que Hanamichi no supo interpretar

-voy a irme Hana, pero esta vez vendrás conmigo...dije que volví por ti y eso es lo que haré-

Hanamichi tan solo lo pensó un segundo; dejaría a sus amigos, su casa, su ciudad natal pero nada era tan importante con estar al lado de la persona que amaba, él le correspondía de igual forma, por eso sentía que era capaz de hacer todo sin mirar atrás.

Con el pasar del tiempo dejaron la sala y se fueron al cuarto del pelirrojo, se recostaron en su cama y él permitió que el otro reposara la cabeza en su pecho mientras le acariciaba con tal ternura sus negruscos cabellos. De esa forma se durmieron, uno al lado del otro.

La mañana del otro día despuntaba con un bello sol que dejó filtrar anaranjados rayos a través de las ventanas.

Fue Hanamichi quien despertó primero sintiendo una preciosa carga en su pecho, Kaede dormía de una forma placentera, su respiración era acompasada y en su rostro se reflejaba la belleza de la felicidad. Lo observó por unos cuantos minutos, temeroso a hacer movimientos para no despertarlo, lo quería así por el tiempo que fuese necesario y bien sabía que este era el primero de muchos amaneceres que les encontraría acurrucados uno al otro

Cuando Kaede despertó el sol ya brillaba en lo alto del cielo pero su amado aun seguir allí, viéndole con cara de enamorado y una magnífica sonrisa surcando su rostro. Él también sonrió por que los dioses si le habían concedido el deseo que suplicó en interminables días de soledad, juró que si tenía la oportunidad no la dejaría escapar, ahora era el tiempo de cumplir su parte del trato

-Cásate conmigo Hanamichi-

Esas palabras sorprendieron al pelirrojo, se imaginaba que al despertar Kaede le daría los buenos días acompañado tal ves por un beso, esto no lo esperaba pero sin duda era mucho mas de lo que lo que nunca había deseado

-Si Kaede...contigo hasta el fin del mundo-

Aquella respuesta bastó para que desencadenada otro beso, profundo, apasionado, que despertó la pasión contenida en sus cuerpos.

Se amaron por primera vez aquella mañana culminando la completa fusión de cuerpo y alma. Al siguiente día se embarcarían rumbo a Inglaterra, su destino para unirse ante la ley...luego de ello, viniera lo que viniera, siempre lo enfrentarían juntos.

_Fin_


End file.
